User talk:Hoff0320xz
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Hoff0320xz page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Periods Please add them to the ends of your sentences. Cheers! - JackFrost23 05:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll remember that. Cheers to you to! Hoff0320xz 05:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No Offence? Yeah I know most people don't care, I just enjoy writing it down. Makes me laugh to relive the moment. No offence taken. I'' enjoy writing it. As I said it makes me laugh to relive the moment. I don't know who would enjoy reading it, but there may be someone out there who does. Why does it bother you so much? I know what your saying and fair play to you, but it's a section about you so I filled it with stuff about me. Removing Talk Page Content Hello, Hoff0320xz. I just wanted to let you know that removing content from your talk page (or any talk page) is against 'the rules. I suggest you read them before you continue editing. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:???/Re:Reference Removal :"Its my page, I'll do what i want with it." Yeah... That sounds like you're not going to comply. So, let me put it this way: if you remove content from your talk page again, you will be banned. Does that get my point across? As for the reference removal, here's what I have to say: You see movie references here all the time? Why, yes you do! That's because this is a video game. Characters, scenes, missions, settings, etc. may all be inspired by characters, scenes, settings, etc. from movies and other forms of entertainment. Take Elton Woolsey for instance. There isn't a picture of him up, but he looks a lot like Clint Eastwood's character from the film Hang 'Em High. You wrote that a gun was once on a T.V. show. That's different. First off, it's a gun. It wasn't inspired by anything, it was modelled after a real-life gun. Second, the show you mentioned is a reality show where teams compete to see who is the best shot. On this wiki, which has content that relates to the Red Dead series, that doesn't matter. I'm sure that if I didn't remove it when I did, an admin would've done it later. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, it's no problem. Don't worry about it. :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Posse Page To create a posse page: #Go to the main page. #Scroll down to the "Red Dead Redemption" Section (in that box) #On the bottom of the box is a link that says "Posses" (underneath a picture of some guys on horses) #Click the link #At the top of that page there is a bar, type the name of your posse in and click "Create" '''OR: Follow this link and go from step 5. - click here! I hope this helps. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC)